


the one where merlin refuses to get out of bed, and arthur has a nice voice

by crookedemrys



Series: Lego 'Verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa Is Not A Dragon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are parents, and married, she's their kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedemrys/pseuds/crookedemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a friend of mine who's the arthur to my merlin (hi, sara!) basically imessaged me about this idea, and this happened</p><p>OR the one where their baby monitor clearly HATES arthur and wants him to have no sleep, ever also merlin now owes him lots pf cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen- they deserve a happy ending. 
> 
> also sara and i came up with a lot of cute stuff for these two dorks as parents and so that's what this verse is.
> 
> this goes without saying- this couldnt have been done w/o sara, honestly.

The baby monitor wailed to life at 3 am.

Merlin." Arthur groaned, turning over in his spot, fully prepared to go back to sleep while his husband got up to see what was bothering their baby girl. When Merlin didn't budge, Arthur groaned louder. "Merlin. Baby. Take care of it." 

Merlin made a grumbling noise, before rolling over to face his husband, mimicking what Arthur had just said. "Arthur. Baby. Your turn."

"No, it's /your/ turn."

"Yours."

"Yours!"

"I swear to god it's y--"

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin interrupted, sounding incredibly pissed off now. "It is /your/ turn. I am /not/ getting up this time. Deal with it."

And on that note, Merlin turned and burrowed under their fluffy, red comforter again. Arthur groaned, again before accepting his fate. Merlin would definitely not be getting up. And if Arthur annoyed him again, would probably not let him back into their Comforter Nest of Red Fluff and Cuddles.

Arthur blindly made his way to Aithusa's nursery, accidentally hitting his knee on the wooden rocking horse that Merlin and he had slapped a horn onto so that it could become a Majestic Unicorn-- at least, according to Merlin. To Arthur it looked like someone had slammed an ice cream cone into the wooden horse's head.

"Shit. Ow." Arthur cursed sleepily, stumble-hopping the rest of the way to Aithusa's crib. "Okay then, little girl- what seems to be the matter, hm?" he asked softly as he lifted her up, rocking her back and forth. "Did you have a scary dream. Huh?"

Aithusa stopped crying, only to let out a string of gurgles, tugging at Arthur's shirt. He chuckled a little, stroking her hair. "I'll take that as a yes. Alright, let's try and get you back to sleep, huh?" And with that, Arthur cleared his throat and started to sing the soft tune that was always guaranteed to get his little girl to bed. "Hold me close and hold me fast.."

 

A little while later, when Aithusa's finally gone to bed again, and everything's quiet again, Arthur heads back towards their bedroom.

Merlin's still curled up under the blanket, but this time, he's facing towards Arthur's side of the bed, clearly waiting for him to rejoin him.

"Mm. All good?" Merlin murmurs into Arthur's chest when Arthur climbs back in next to him. "Yeah, all good."

"Good." Merlin sighs softly, before leaning in and kissing Arthur sleepily. "Go back to sleep, love. Next thing you know, we'll be up again."

"Mm. You're right. Good  
night, Merlin." he mumbles in reply, wrapping himself around him tighter, and closing his eyes.

"Night, love."


	2. the one where mordred has an awesome sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mordred gets sick, merlin can't deal and aithusa is the best older sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, it's sara, the arthur to gaby's merlin n all that. i'm now writing the story w gaby darling, so enJOY.

It was 9am – only 9am – and already Merlin felt like crying.  
It was hard being such a young parent, especially to two kids who weren’t too far apart in age. Thank goodness Mordred wasn’t like Aithusa, in the way that she was forever moving. Merlin honestly wondered how she was human, and if she was, where did that energy come from?  
Mordred, however, was a quieter kid, preferring a book or his toys to swinging on the clothesline and kicking balls into the neighbour’s yard. He liked to curl up next to Merlin on the couch, baby blue blanket pulled tight around his shoulders and head resting in the older male’s lap. He was the calmer, quieter one of the two Pendragon kids, and Merlin was thankful for that, but that didn’t mean Mordred didn’t have his moments.  
This was currently one of them.

 

“Arthur!”  
…  
“ARTHUR!”  
Arthur fell from the bed, violently awoken from Merlin’s voice yelling at him from the kitchen.  
“Coming!” he called back, abandoning pulling a shirt on as he quickly hurried down to his husband. When Merlin was mad, you had to listen to him or it would mean death. Arthur found his husband standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking like he was on the verge of tears, a suspicious damp patch on his shoulder and a small cup with children’s medication in his hands.  
“What’s the matter, love?” he mumbled, moving closer to press a soft kiss to Merlin’s crown, dark hair tickling his face. Merlin sighed, leaning into the touch.  
“Mordred’s sick – I woke up to his crying and when I tried to soothe him, he threw up on my shirt. By the way, the damp patch is vomit.” Arthur not-so-subtly jerked away, moving to stand in front of Merlin. The other looked harried and stressed already – he was always with Mordred, caring and making sure the small baby was okay. When they had adopted Mordred, he was smaller than average baby and needed a fair bit of attention, at least to make sure he was doing okay. Despite all that, he was a quiet yet cheerful baby, always providing a small smile for his Papa Merlin.  
‘That’s why he’s so worried,’ Arthur thought, reaching forward to take the bottle from Merlin’s hands, pulling the pale limb to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the skin there.  
“He’ll be fine, Mer. It’s not some disease come to claim him, he’s probably just caught a cold and he’ll be over it soon. Don’t worry, love,” the blond murmured against Merlin’s hand, the vibrations from his words sending reassurances through Merlin’s body.  
“O-Okay, yeah, he’ll be fine. Can you occupy ‘Thusa, though? I’m afraid she’s going to catch it as well.” Arthur nodded, letting go of Merlin and straightening.  
“Sure – you go take care of our little trooper, I’ll occupy the dragon.”

 

If Merlin thought he was close to tears before, he felt even worse now.  
Mordred had been fussy and irritable all day, choosing to not cry, but adopt this heart wrenching pout that would make even Uther crumble to his knees. He’d been sick a few more times, but it seemed to be calming down a bit more. Until Merlin tried to rock him to sleep. He seemed really sensitive to touch, whimpers and sniffles escalating into sobs and cries as Merlin tried to calm the boy down.  
“Mor, please, stop crying,” Merlin begged, smoothing back sweaty tufts of hair from the toddler’s forehead. He was awarded with a fresh round of tears from the black-haired Pendragon, normally bright blue eyes teary and shut tightly. Merlin slumped back in his chair, holding back tears, when he heard a soft voice from the door.  
“Papa?”  
Aithusa, their oldest child, poked her head into the room. She was 2 years older than Mordred – age 4, currently – and doted on her little brother, though they both had different ideas of fun. Aithusa was more rough-and-tumble, opting to climb trees and play soccer instead of reading and building block towers. That didn’t stop her from trying to convince Mordred to join her, however.  
“Yes, ‘Thusa?” Merlin asked, tiredness evident in his voice. The small blond padded in, pulling a small stool over next to Mordred’s bed and sitting down, reaching a small hand over to gently pat Mordred’s hair.  
“Is Mor still sick?” she asked, her usually loud voice quietened down so considerably, Merlin would find it amusing if he wasn’t in this situation. He bobbed his head gently, moving closer to his daughter and son. Mordred had already quietened down, teary blue eyes looking up at Aithusa.  
“I’m afraid so, ‘Thusa. He’s been feeling bad all day.” Merlin reached to gently squeeze Mordred’s hand, eliciting a small whimper from the boy and another wrench in Merlin’s heart.  
“Did you sing to him, Papa? He likes that,” Aithusa stated, rather matter-of-factly, as she continued to stroke Mordred’s soft hair. Merlin stared at his daughter – did she know more about his son than he did? – before turning back to the son in question.  
“I … I didn’t try that.” He cleared his throat, kneeling next to Aithusa and reaching to gently stroke Mordred’s hot palm, the 2-year-old shifting uncomfortably. Merlin got comfortable first before opening his mouth, softly singing something he’d heard as a kid from his mother.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine …”

 

Arthur was reading in bed, having showered beforehand, when Merlin finally entered their bedroom, looking relieved and exhausted. Setting his book down, Arthur got up and made his way over to his spouse, already gently pulling the other’s shirt off and helping him into the attached bathroom.  
“Did they finally go to bed?” Arthur asked, smoothing back Merlin’s hair as the other turned the shower on. Merlin nodded, turning to face Arthur.  
“Yeah – Aithusa, apparently, knows Mordred better than us. I’m a bit ashamed as a father, honestly,” Merlin responded, exhaustion clear in his tone. Arthur moved back into the bedroom, letting Merlin get ready for his shower.  
“At least we know that she’s going to be a good older sister.”  
“Mordred’s one lucky boy.”


End file.
